This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Metabolically related diseases such as obesity, diabetes, and coronary heart disease represent major threats to public health in the modern environment. The establishment of solid animal models, such as non-human primates, of these diseases is paramount in furthering our understanding of their triggers and natural history of these conditions. Ultimately this increased understnding should lead to the development of interventions or preventions for these common human diseases. Because of its genetic and physiological similarity to humans, the rhesus macaque is an ideal animal for such studies. For the current study we will collect a single blood and urine sample along with measures of body weight, and fat distribution from a cohort of 40 adult female rhesus monkeys. We will use the blood and urine samples to measure basic parameters such as glucose and lipid levels. The data generated from the present study will be pooled with similar data collected from other colonies of rhesus monkeys in order to generate basic comparative data on variation in these important metabolic parameters which are know to be associated with risk for a variety of chronic metabolic diseases in humans.